


unanswered

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [22]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sara darling, you’re late to our evening phone call."</p>
            </blockquote>





	unanswered

“Sara darling, you’re late to our evening phone call. You better not be engaging in any intoxicated karaoke unless your sister gets a video for posterity. Call me back love, I’ll be up.” 

“Sara, is everything okay? If you don’t feel like talking, just text me something, anything, I’m worried.” 

“I’m flying in. This better be a silent call for attention.”

“There’s a woman wearing your mask who isn’t you. Please baby, please just answer.” 

_We’re sorry; you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording in error, please check the number and try your call again._


End file.
